1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holsters for handguns and particularly to holsters that are adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of handguns of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of handgun holsters known to the prior art. They are, however, very limited in the capacity to accommodate handguns of different sizes. A holster must securely grasp a handgun, particularly when no top restraining strap is provided, and also provide for controlled or rapid drawing of the handgun. These needs severely restrict the capability of prior art holsters to adjust to handguns of different sizes. A particular prior art holster included an intermediate layer of compressible foam between the outside layer and the inside layer. While such a holster may be somewhat acceptable to accommodate various sizes and shapes of handguns, the draw (or more correctly the frictional resistance to draw the handgun) is not adjustable and the larger handgun normally would increase the frictional resistance. Also, various weather conditions, including moisture, heat, cold, etc. have serious effects thereon which could not be compensated by such prior art holster. In fact, none of the prior art holsters are satisfactory in the necessary respects envisioned herein.